Kaori Nishidake
Kaori Nishidake is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in all the games along with Mac Fraser, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. SSX (2000) Fun and carefree with a positive groove, Kaori pops her 'Tricky' style over the top in the world's toughest snowboard competitions Personal Info *'Height:' 5' *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Age:' 16 *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Riding Style:' Freestyle *'Blood Type:' B+ Stats *'Edging:' 9/23 *'Speed:' 9/24 *'Stability:' 13/21 *'Tricks:' 15/32 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Book SSX Tricky Kaori is graceful, positive and gregarious. On the surface, she is a racer with a cheerful disposition. Yet beneath this surface is a warrior fighting a generation-old guest, a hero searching for answers. Despite her size, she has fantastic energy reserves and always has something left in the tank at the end of a long race or series. She wears fun, vibrant outfits to express her boundless energy and sunny disposition. Kaori is tough to upset but has no tolerance for intentional thuggery in competition. If pushed over the edge she'll take decisive action but her anger diffuses quickly as the race progresses and she rarely holds a grudge. Personal Info * Age: 17 * Blood Type: B * Height: 5'0" * Weight: 100 lbs * Nationality: Japanese * Rider Style: Freestyle * Alternate Sport: In-line Skating * Motto: "Ganbatte masu" * Dream Date: Fujishima Kosuke * Friend: Brodi * Enemy: Psymon * Favorite Movie: Japanese Sci-fi * Favorite Reading: Nonno Magazine * Favorite Music: Dance Stats * Edging: 11/34 * Speed: 11/34 * Stability: 5/32 * Tricks: 17/40 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? * Oh! Snowdream! Yes, of course, it's in Japan, so all my friends and family can always come to see me there. It really helps to feel so much love and support coming from the crowd. This place holds many fine memories for me. What is your favorite trick and why? * Have you ever seen me do a Pirouette Grind? It is my favorite. Basically, I try to perform an elegant pirouette on the nose of the board as the board spins in the opposite direction. You must try to keep the board at a 30-degree angle. It is very lovely to watch, if done properly... If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? * As you know, my father makes cartoons for television, and I have been the voice of Orange Explosion Fun Girl. This is very satisfying for me; I love working with my father and I love playing Orange Explosion Fun Girl on TV. Don't you also design clothing? Will we see any Kaori designs in the future? * How embarrassing! Perhaps... if you enjoy playing with dolls! In my spare time, I make clothing for the dolls of the famous characters in my father's show. Some of them have even been used in the show! This is very exciting for me! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? * Brodi is very nice. He is very handsome and spiritual as well. He has the best attitude. Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together. I am friends with just about all the other racers. Even JP and Luther? Not many people like them... * They are not very nice to the other racers, but I do not blame them. They are lost spiritually; not centered, no focus. They compete for the wrong reasons. Perhaps, with time, they will gain wisdom and maturity and change their ways. Competition is good, but one must compete with honor and respect for your opponent. This is something JP and Luther do not do. What about Psymon? He seems to freak you out... * Psymon... Yes, he is frightening. I do not understand him, or his reasons for racing. Perhaps he "freaks me out" because he is so unpredictable. He is like a caged tiger, always pacing, always angry. I fear he will explode one day. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? * My friends and family are my greatest strength. I race for my father, to make him proud of me, and he is very supportive. As for a weakness, well, I have many! Sometimes I am lazy and go out with my friends instead of practicing, or I do not focus enough during a race and allow the other racers to distract me. What about the whole Orange Explosion Fun Girl thing? Is that not a source of strength for you? * Yes, Orange Explosion Fun Girl is like an alter ego for me. Through her, I have a great warrior spirit. So, yes... to have a great spirit is to have a great strength. When I imagine I am the Orange Explosion Fun Girl, I am more fierce, more competitive. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. * One summer in Japan, I went to a dry slope with a friend. Do you understand? Dry slope is artificial snow, but not like powder; it is a sheet laid on a hill. It looked like good fun. I got on the dry slope and was too confident on a jump. Dry slope is nothing like real snow! I lost control and landed on my right arm and broke both the bones. Now I have two metal plates in my right arm. And I have trouble in airports! Sometimes my arm hurts if I do too many handstands, and sometimes the plates get cold, but it doesn't slow me down! Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... * This has always been difficult. Because I have been on TV since I was very young, many people know me, or at least my voice. Now that I also compete in SSX, I am very famous in Japan. I just try to be myself. People will tell you many things because you are famous. I try to meet people who do not know I am a celebrity. That way I get to meet people and not fans. This helps me to "keep it real". What do you do when you are not snowboarding? * I skate with my friends or get together with an even larger group and zoom around on our scooters - that's a lot of fun and very exciting, too! Sometimes my father and I will sit and make up new stories for his show. That is the most fun! SSX 3 Kaori has built a reputation on the circuit as being extroverted, fun loving,and gregarious. She has always been tough to upset, but has had little tolerance for thuggery in competition. Kaori has achieved a celebrity status few female athletes in Japan could dream of. Fame and recognition have helped Kaori to grow up and radiate a more sophisticated air. Her riding has progressed to a more assured and confident level. The boundless energy is still evident but now it's channeled and harnessed to get what she wants. *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0 *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Age:' 18 Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Manga *'Thing to Hate:' Idiots *'Place to Ride:' Nagano, Japan *'Riding Partner:' Mac Fraser *'Riding Victim:' Psymon Stark *'Other Sport:' Dancing *'Trick:' Pirouette Grind *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot:' Big Sky resort, Montana, it's so huge! *'Food:' Sushi *'Accessory:' Bear Backpack *'Career Highlight:' Beating Mac in a backcountry showdown Rider's QnA *'Boxers or Briefs:' You are very strange in needing to know this... *'Things You Have Broken:' My own expectations. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' I'd be shopping. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is not to be taken seriously, it's to be enjoyed." SSX Blur Kaori's bubbly and sunny nature is a breath of fresh air on the SSX Circuit. She's always looking good, and smiling when she's competing -and winning her fair share of competitions at the same time! *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' A+ *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Manga *'Dislikes:' Rudeness *'Trait:' Cheerful *'Partner:' Mac *'Rival:' Psymon *'Motivation:' Having a great time! Quotes from DJ Atomika * Kaori Nishidake takes her celebrity status with a grain of rice. She is here to have a great time and it shows in her gregarious nature and enthusiastic outlook. * Kaori returns to the SSX circuit a little more sophisticated. It's the type of progress that leads to one place - the podium. * What does Kaori-san do when she's not shredding? Why, she goes shopping of course. She's one focused fashionista. She likes ripping it up and looking good doing it. * SSX Veteran Kaori has always been tough to upset, and this year is no exception. She's learned to harness her boundless energy to get what she wants - epic. SSX On Tour Known in the past as the "Tokyo Pop Girl", Kaori was always the friendliest, chirpiest one on the circuit. Although still ready with a smile Kaori has toned it down a bit especially after hanging out with 'crazy man' Sid. Her attitude has shifted to fully focusing on her success. Her style of riding and fashion has grown up a bit - but still uniquely hers. With the new circuit underway Kaori is dead centre of the winning, the partying, and the action. Friendly to a fault, Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around. Some say it's the increased level of competition others blame it on her new 'friend' Sid. *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Age:' 22 *'Blood Type:' A+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky' Nishidake 'After the Tour...' Joined forces with a trio of rogue Japanese theme park mascots - a bear, alligator and kangaroo - to fight global crime. Calls herself "Kaori X", lives on a mysterious island. Seriously. -Not True Kaori Says... SSX (2012) In the beginning Kaori had designs on joining the Japanese Olympic Team, but once The Tour came knocking, she quickly changed gears and focused on snowboarding as a career. Kaori worked her way through The Tour rankings and quickly established herself as one of the best. While she was burning up the circuit on her snowboard, her older brother Akira was busy working on his latest creation: The Tokyo Megaplex Snowboard Park. And he wanted Kaori to be the first to ride it. The Megaplex was a love letter to urban snowboarding, and theme park nuts, but mostly Akira’s way of telling his little sister how proud he was of her. Backstory Shows her reflecting her time in SSX. Currently there is no mention of Sid in her back story comic. DNA * Nationality: Japanese * Height: '5'0" *'Weight: 110 lbs *'Age: '''26 *'Blood Type: A'+ *'AKA: Tricky *'Home Mountain: '''Hokkaido Flavor *'Likes: Spinning records, making art, anime backpacks *'Dislikes:' Rudeness *'Motto:' "Turn It Up!" *'Music:' dubstep *'Film:' Natural Born Killers, Pixar *'TV:' Japanese game-shows, anything her brother made *'Briefs:' None *'Visual Style:' Kawaii with a slight edge Relationships Mac Fraser Kaori and Mac have been friends since day one. It is hinted by DJ Atomika that they like-like each other. And they have been riding partners in every game. It is most likely that Mac and Kaori are more than friends to each other. Theme Songs SSX Tricky * Baby Portable Rock by Pizzicato 5 (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 * Do Your Thing by Basement Jaxx (Theme) * Deep End Saints Remix by Swollen Members (Requested) SSX On Tour * Come Back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actresses * Yûko Nagashima - SSX-SSX Tricky (2000-2001) * Mariko Kage - SSX 3 (2003) * Alex Price - SSX On Tour (2005) Gallery Kaorifullsize.jpg|Kaori in SSX 18 ka 2.jpg|Kaori in SSX Kaori.jpg|Concept Art of Kaori in SSX (2012) Kaori DesignEvolution.jpg|Kaori's evolution design in SSX (2012) Nbakaori.png|Kaori as an unlockable character in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition seen in the trailer. With Mac in the background. Kaori render.jpg|3D render of Kaori in SSX (2012) Trivia * *Kaori is the shortest female in the SSX games, at 5'0". *In her interview in Tricky, states that her father is a manga artist, who created the character "Orange Explosion Fun Girl." In which Kaori cosplays as. *Her name translates to "Only the Western Scent." *Kaori is the only character who has a Bear Backpack that she can ride on the SSX Circuit. *Kaori is one of the three characters thus far who hail from Japan; the others are Hiro and Sid. *Kaori's lottery purchase would be clothes. *Kaori has a digital pet cat called Lammy. *In Kaori's pocket's? - Credit cards. *The person Kaori loves the most is Mac Fraser. *Superhero power- Uber boost. *Her favorite spot is Nagano, Japan, where it was the first city to introduce snowboarding as an Olympic sport back in 1998, 2 and a half years before the first SSX game came out. *Kaori is one of the three characters who appear in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition. The other two are Mac and Elise. *In SSX (2012), Kaori has to use oxygen as she descends Mount Everest. *Kaori only speaks Japanese, although she might have an understanding of another language. *In SSX (2000), one of Kaori's boards, namely 'Neo-Vixen', would return to SSX Tricky but be given the name 'Princess Pie' even though there already existed a board named exactly that in SSX (2000) had an entirely different design that did not make the cut for SSX Tricky. Category:Characters Category:Female characters